


Blow That D (on the Clarinet, you idiot)

by thathipsterkaiya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, highschool!au, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathipsterkaiya/pseuds/thathipsterkaiya
Summary: “Dan had to admit, trying to seduce his boyfriend on the other side of the band room while playing clarinet wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world. In fact, rather than turning him on, he just left him confused.”





	Blow That D (on the Clarinet, you idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a small birthday present for one of my good friends Abby! Happy Birthing Day my dude!

Dan had to admit, trying to seduce his boyfriend on the other side of the band room while playing clarinet wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world. In fact, rather than turning him on, he just left him confused.

_What the fuck is he doing?_ Phil wondered as he observed Dan shoving his clarinet mouthpiece obscenely far into his mouth.

Dan’s eyebrows knit together in frustration as he took the clarinet head out of his mouth with a pop. Phil merely tilted his head in confusion.

“ _HOWELL!_ ”

Phil watched his boyfriend immediately sit up straight and look at the music director, Mr. Goodwell, who was notorious for his sarcastic streaks.

“Finally found the answers to all your hopes and dreams in your clarinet mouthpiece, have you, Mr. Howell?”

A few of the other clarinets snickered, very familiar with Dan’s tendency to put too much of his reed into his mouth. And also his poor methods of trying to seduce his boyfriend with an instrument during band class.

Phil chuckled lightly, folding his heavily tattooed arms across his chest as he watched Dan’s cheeks turn as red as the roses on his flower crown.

_How cute._

-

“I can’t believe you tried to turn me on by shoving your fucking clarinet in your mouth,” Phil guffawed, his blue eyes gleaming in amusement.

“Oh shut up,” Dan’s cheeks turned furiously redder. “It’s really hot when you’re turned on.”

Phil raises an eyebrow and turns to Dan. “Is that so?”

Dan grins shyly, hiding his hands in his baby blue sweater. “Maybe,” he mumbled.

Suddenly, Dan feels himself being embraced by a strong arm, and he’s turned to face his boyfriend’s gorgeously pierced face.

“It’s also really hot when you kiss me,” Dan muttered, prompting Phil to place his lips on Dan’s.

Dan melts into Phil, kissing him heatedly, and he feels Phil’s right hand sliding down his back.

Dan shivers slightly before pulling away from Phil’s lips, only a centimeter of air separating them.

“It’s also,” Dan starts breathily, “really hot when you let me give you a blowjob.”

Phil licks his lips, his blue eyes slowly getting darker as he reaches for his zipper. Dan grins wildly.

“Whatever makes you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fic! Hit me up on my tumblr http://flyingstarshowell.tumblr.com/ if you want to swing by and say hi or even send in prompts!


End file.
